De Repente
by HanakiHime
Summary: [突然] Muchas cosas cambian, con pocas palabras... [SasuSaku]


**Disclaimer: Naruto ni sus personajes me pertenecen. Únicamente esta historia basada en la serie, pero sin fines de lucro, sólo por entretener.**

**Aclaraciones:**

Narración en 3ra persona.

- Diálogo.

_-Pensamientos._

_"Pasado"_

_

* * *

_

**"DE REPENTE"**

**by HanakiHime**

* * *

La puesta de sol iluminaba la cara de fastidio del vengador, que caminaba por las calles de su aldea natal. Uchiha Sasuke, uno de los sobrevivientes del Clan Uchiha. Lo habían llevado de vuelta a Konoha, luego de un intento fallido de eliminar a su fugitivo hermano. Había quedado herido levemente, pero al quedar atrapado en un Genjutsu, terminó inconciente en medio de la batalla.  
Siguió caminando hacia el puente, en el que con procedencia, se encontraba con sus anteriores compañeros de equipo, para un largo día de entrenamiento y si tenían suerte de misiones incluidas.

A lo lejos, diviso una cabellera rosada¿Cuánta gente, que él conoce, podría tener la melena de aquel color? Solo una…

- _Sakura…-_

Sakura, que esa misma tarde se había enterado de la vuelta del Uchiha menor, se encontraba parada en el puente mirando a algún punto fijo en el horizonte. Era como si con su mirada nostálgica, en esos momentos, se despidiera de la gran masa amarilla que se marchaba. Esa gran masa amarilla que se iba para dar a una romántica luna, única testigo de miles de encuentros y confesiones, una de esas miles, la suya propia.

En un momento se sintió atisbada. Miró a sus alrededores y chocó con una mirada profunda y desgarradora, aquella mirada que le robaba el mapa y la hacía perder por completo. Vio a su antiguo compañero de equipo observarla y se sonrojo levemente. Sí. Esa persona que, al tener el privilegio de pertenecer a su mismo equipo, logró conocer, entender su sufrimiento, el odio inacabable e impotencia que guardó para su hermano, culpable de la muerte de toda su familia. No era lástima lo que sintió Sakura, al percatarse de eso, sino unas necesidades desmedidas de protegerlo. Como a un niño inocente que acababan de robarle su dulce, eso era. Pero debía volver a la realidad. Sasuke no es inocente como un niño. ¿Cómo quedaría una persona luego de todos esos sucesos? Su hermano, su ejemplo a seguir, asesinó a todo el Clan, a su familia, a sus propios padres…. a su niño interno. Es razonable que fuese como es. Si todo eso no hubiera ocurrido, tal vez Sasuke sería enteramente diferente.

Lo notó, tenía sus jades hinchados, y finos caminos húmedos caían por sus pómulos, hasta terminar el recorrido en su barbilla, en la cual las gotas saladas caerían al abismo. Evidentemente lloraba. Decidió acercarse a ella…

Lo había notado, era patente que ella lloraba. Lo hacía, y de nueva cuenta por él. Enterarse que él había vuelto, la había hecho dar un giro completo y la conmocionó. Se había dirigido al puente para razonar sobre ello.

"_Será nuevamente como antes, seguirá ignorándome y me hará a un lado… pero aún así, aunque sea, prefiero verlo." En ese momento comenzó a derramar su mar de lágrimas "Molestia… si estoy presente en su vida lo único que seré es eso, además aún no ha logrado matar a su hermano…ese maldito tiene toda la culpa." Apretó sus puños como si dentro de ellos se encontrara el odiado "No volveré a ser protegida por nadie y menos por Sasuke, no seré una carga para el ni para nadie" Como si al solo nombrarlo en pensamientos, él apareció a unos metros de ella. Entonces sintió el peso de su mirada y fue cuando lo miró a los ojos, lo vio manteniendo la vista clavada en ella. Se sintió apenada por aquello. Luego de unos segundos él se acerco a ella."_

_-De seguro me pasará de largo… - _Una pequeña sonrisa tristemente disimulada se formó en sus labiosluego de su propio pensamiento, mientras sus lágrimas eran limpiadas por sus muñecas. Pero para su sorpresa, él se detuvo a unos centímetros de ella y siguió mirándola a los ojos, que aún hinchados, también lo hacían con él.

-Haz cambiado…- dijo sin expresiones visibles.-

- Sasuke… Es… bueno tenerte de vuelta. – Disimulando, mientras le regalaba una forzada sonrisa-

-¿Nunca dejaste de sonreír?-

-¿Por qué habría dejado de hacerlo?- pregunto aún sonriéndole-

- Es bueno que mi partida no te haya afectado-

-¿Quien dijo que no lo ha hecho?- agregó rápidamente. Sasuke la miró interrogativo, sin responder- Luego de haberte ido, estuve un tiempo con dejadez, pero… no estuve sola.-Siguió, mientras volteaba para mirar, al ahora, adiamantado cielo.- Aún así… no deje de llorarte todas las noches, y no hubo sueño en el que no aparecieras, mientras yo te rogaba que volvieras- Sus ojos se cristalizaron y amenazaban con un nuevo ejercito de lagrimas- Yo… yo no pretendo culparte por eso… siempre me dejaste en claro que no querías tener vínculos con nadie, no debí insistirte, pero lo hice y me dañe a mi misma- Siguió con vos débil-

- Pero igualmente…- Sakura se volteó para mirarlo y una lágrima logro vencerla y la derramó de su ojo jade -… no merecías el trato que te daba.- agrego, para luego acercarse más a ella, extender su brazo y arrebatarle esa rebelde lágrima- te traté con desdén sin que lo merecieras, y eso provocó que sufrieras por dentro, no me lo demostraste y seguiste insistiendo con esperanzas, yo ya no sabía que hacer para alejarte de mi. Si me involucraba con quien sea, terminaría por enredarse en mis cosas, e intentarían hacerle daño, queriendo dar en, tal ves, mi punto débil¿Comprendes ahora por que me alejaba de todo?- dicho todo en un tono neutral, cambio su cara anterior por una un tanto más apacible-

Sakura le sonrió, tomo una de sus manos y la estrujo entre las suyas y su pecho. Sasuke sintió el corazón acelerado de Sakura. Fue cuando se dio cuenta de todo.

- ¿Lo sientes? – Volvió a sonreír, sinceramente- Mi corazón esta contento.-

Sí. Aún seguía enamorada de él. ¿Tan fiel e inocente podría llegar a ser aquella chica?

-¿Me perdonarás?- preguntó el pelinegro, mientras seguían en la misma posición-

- Sasuke…- apretó aún más su mano-… nunca he tenido nada que perdonarte, siempre te he comprendido, pero mi lado egoísta, estuvo un tiempo, más presente que otros sentimientos, y lo único que quería era poder volver a verte y poder permanecer a tu lado.-

Sasuke se sintió raro. Una nueva sensación recorrió cada extremidad de su cuerpo y se estremeció. ¿Cómo era capaz de quererlo tanto¿De verdad lo comprendía por haber hecho todo eso?

Comenzó a raciocinar, un nuevo perfil de Sakura comenzaba a actualizarse en su mente. Y de repente sintió que si no la protegía, se la llevarían de su lado. Comenzó a angustiarse. ¿Qué era esa nueva sensación para él?

- Sakura…- susurró más para si mismo, pero ella pudo escucharlo.-

- ¿Qué sucede?- miró hacia arriba, ya que Sasuke era más alto que ella.-¿Huh¿Sasuke…?- lo llamaba mientras su mano se agitaba de lado a lado frete a los ojos de él, quien la observaba absorto.

- No lo entiendo…- le dijo sin cambiar su expresión-

- ¿Qué cosa?- preguntó preocupada -

- Cómo fue que te volviste hermosa de repente…-

-----------------------------------

FIN

¿Fin?

* * *

o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o

* * *

**N/A: Segundo que subo D ¿Le ha gustado este? El anterior me han dicho que los ha emocionado ;; Me alegra saber eso ) porque al menos una sensación les dió lo que escribi Y graxiezzz por todos sus reviews x3 Espero este tambien tenga xP**

**Este fic trata más que nada sobre un Sasuke... ¿Enamorado? Tal vez P Podríamos dejarlo en que la flecha de Cupido lo ha rozado xD Y aún nose si terndrá continuación, es un final abierto. Lo que ocurra despues pueden dejarlo a la manera de cada uno. Pero puede que le haga una conti. Lo que pasa es que ultimamente ando un poco bajón. Y además de que tengo la cabeza en terminar dos fic que piden a gritos su final xD Y en "¡Me Harte!" otro fic, que no será Oneshot, sino que constara de varios capítulos, y lo se porque ya lo tengo idealizado x) Recien termino el primer capítulo : pero recien lo subieré cuando tenga al segundo capítulo terminado.**

**Eso es todo ) **

**Click al GO! **


End file.
